metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M110
Welcome to Wikitroid! M110, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Your talk page Rather than removing most the content on your talk page when it starts to get big, I recommend archiving it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Art Did you make those pictures? They are AMAZING! I especially like the one of Samus on the cliffside. And Iskoron! I thought I could draw well...! Long Live the Squees!!![[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 01:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) You have been banned/Notice Several images that you have uploaded have been deleted. I will present them to you in two sections: *Image:Mecha ridly.jpg This image is a duplicate of Image:Metaridley3.jpg. I will reapply the file to previously-applied areas. Secondly, *Image:QueenMetroid.png *Image:Zeta Metroid by InfinitysEnd1.jpg These are both fanart images, which you once again failed to correctly label with the template. Furthermore, you even placed a fanart image in an article. [http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zeta_Metroid&diff=34992&oldid=28738 (1)] This is a complete and blatant disregard toward the new Image Policy; I know that you have been warned of this before, and this leads me to my next subject. You are now banned from uploading fanart. If you upload another fanart image, you will be blocked from editing for a period of no less than 3 days. I will observe your editing behavior for the next month or so, and will decide whether to lift your ban, or to sustain it. Please note that the banning from uploading fanart also applies to re-uploading deleted images to correct fanart labeling. Please also note that creating alternate Wikia accounts for uploading fanart (to avoid receiving an actual block) will be noticed, possibly resulting in an extended block time of no less than 2 weeks. Consider this a serious warning. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) You are no longer banned from uploading fanart. Feb. 16, 2009 It has been one month since your banning. Since your editing behavior has not been disruptive or generally-negative, you're now no longer banned from uploading fanart. Please use caution when uploading fanart in the future. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The End My computer now has a virus. I don't know how those images got uploaded to be honest and I MAY not be able to get on the computer for some time now. It is running really slow, and some of my data has been erased. Good news, my viruses have been deleted. WOOOT Okay then, are things now in order? To be on the safe side, you should change your password to your account, preferably to a "strong password" with at least 8 characters, also including numbers. We'll need further discussion to decide what to do about your apparent hacking. If your account is hijacked again, you may need to create a new Wikia account. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I happen to know a little bit more about how the internet works (including viruses and other malware), and there is no virus that would upload images to Wikitroid. Viruses built to hijack your computer do one of two things: They either steal personal information from your computer without your knowledge, or they turn your computer into a zombie (would ''Manchurian Candidate'' be a better term?) that sends spam email to and launches distributed denial-of-service attacks against millions of people. It's unprofitable for malware writers to do anything else. If someone were to hack into your account, why would they hack into your account, where they could do relatively nothing, instead of choosing an administrator's account (such as Piratehunter's, Armantula's, or mine) where they could cause serious trouble? In other words, your story doesn't add up. It's perfectly alright to admit you uploaded the images (if you did), we all make mistakes. By the way, sign your talk page posts with four tildes (~~~~). And, to be honest, connecting to the internet without using an up-to-date antivirus, antispyware, firewall, and intrusion monitor is plain stupid. It's like going into battle without a gun and without armor. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about these two, M110. So what, you made a mistake, could have been worse right? Just be careful when uploading images like that. If Armantula and Fastlizard's posts seem a bit hostile, remember, their just doing their job as administrators. Hey, even I can seem hostile sometimes. For example, the two main things that really tick me off are, 1.) Backtalking/trashtalking another member, and, 2.) Vandalism. So like I said, just be careful. Happy editing! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 00:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Story? You said you had a Post-Fusion story? I'd love to hear it! I love fanon, not only my own either. You should check mine out when you get a chance. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 01:53, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, on ''my talk page, I have no problem with fanon, or other any other ideas. So long as it doesn't get out of hand like the horrible Metroid vs. Halo talk page did so long ago. My god, as fun as that page was, it really was completely ridiculous, lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 05:38, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Rollback (again) I have - once again - denied your rollback request, because, once again, it was not properly submitted. Perhaps you should read the directions more carefully (if you're wondering why I'm not just giving it to you, that's because I need to know you can read directions as a rollbacker)? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, all Wikitroid users! The Samus Aran page is going to undergo a sweep soon and we need your help in choosing a new main image for the article! Please go to the Talk:Samus Aran page and vote for the picture you feel is best for the new main image. Thank you and continue editing. User:Tuckerscreator 17:40 01 May 2009 Those are some awesome pictures on your page by the funny. Funny stuff. Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase three of Boss Battle Royal[e] has begun, and we need your vote! Just click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the bosses you think would win in a fight! The votes will be tallied shortly, so hurry! --[[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 23:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on request of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Back Got a new computer! I can finally get on without trouble!! W00t!! :Um, M110, you may want to be careful about duplicating talk sections, it's a bit redundant to see two of the same section on a talk page. Also, you may want to sign your posts with ~~~~. Ping me on my talk page if you have any questions. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 18:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Woops didn't mean too. Sorry bout that. Haha I havn't been on in quite some time M110 18:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! I do like the pictures you've posted(though why is Samus's grandmother a man...) Also, come check out my blog here![[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 18:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC)'' :Yes and no. Yes, I am working on a script for it, which has been calculated to be about 85% percent completed(seriously!), no in that I haven't directed anything yet and I still have a ways to go before I can begin seriously pitching it. Not all hope is lost, though, check out this one festival shortfilm I helped work on. More should be coming in the future. And if all goes well, I can have the script registered before John Woo comes back to ruin everything!!! :Feel free to help out, though, I hear you once wrote some fanfics about Rodney and K-2L. My blog about the film is also up here, on the little tab that says "Blog" right next to my talk page, in case you haven't checked it out.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator']]'' 22:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC)'' Oh Right, Guys I may help too, (note 1) I can try to get good actor/singer hookups since I have a couple friends that are actors and singers, 1 of which is famous rest are all like extras. 1 is Nina Debrov from degrassi, the other is Rihanna's cousin who can sing (and is close friends with Rihanna) and alot of my other friends are all extras. now onto the more important note, (2) I am trying to become a set designer (technically I am already one since I helped my uncle with Degrassi and Rookie Blue, by painting some sets) when I am older so if you need any help with that, call me up, (Just depends, I might not be old enough to run off yet since I am only 15, but when I am I will let you know xD) Metroid101 22:39, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Pitching... Hmmmm, I've been thinking 20th century Fox but anything could happen in the future! Universal sounds good too. But for the most part I'm still working on becoming more established as a filmmaker before I can even get CLOSE to pitching Metroid! For now, the main work is just on refining up the scene particulars and streamlining the film as a whole. And trying to get awareness out and hopefully drumming up business![[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']] 21:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC)